


mickey mouse whorehouse

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Texting, brad is still a dick n cheated on dina tho, i do not make the rules, i don’t know what else to tag i-, in this house we love liam, spoiler alert it’s a texting fic boys!!, stan listens to doja cat do not @ me, they smoke.... oui’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: [stanley changed his name to ‘stab’!][deena] one question[stab] go ahead[deena] why[stab] bcos i stab the ladies with my fat di-[sydknee] can i block you[stab] no you cannot. thanks for asking! :)(syd doesn’t have powers n they’re jus vibin)
Relationships: Past Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber & Dina, Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak & Dina, Sydney Novak/Dina, its only mentioned later on (n joked abt)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	1. mickey mouse whorehouse

[7:13PM]

[stanley added 2 users to a groupchat!]

[stanley named the groupchat ‘mickey mouse whorehouse!]

[sydney] what is this

[dina] ^^

[stanely] i suppose you’re wondering why i’ve added you to this chat

[stanley] it is to inform you both that i am listening to doja cat 

[sydney] w h a t

[dina] skdjskddj 

[stanley] bloodwitch****

[dina] no, we’ve already seen it stan

[stanley] i meant bloodwitch i swear

[sydney] nuh uh 

[sydney] you’re listening to doja cat aren’t you 

[stanley] okay mayb i am 

[stanley] so what 

[sydney] so, my girl doja is your guilty pleasure huh?

[stanley] ....

[stanley] cyber sex slaps tho 

[dina] oh it fucking doesssss

[sydney] a g r e e d

[stanley] no printer jus fax!!

[stanley] n e way

[stanley] you guys need some fun funky user names ;)

[sydney] oh god no please do not do that 

[stanley changed sydney’s name to ‘sydknee’!]

[sydknee] wow 

[sydknee] hilarious 

[stanley] ikr!

[stanley changed dina’s name to ‘deena’!]

[stanley changed his name to ‘stab’!]

[deena] one question 

[stab] go ahead

[deena] why

[stab] bcos i stab the ladies with my fat di-

[sydknee] can i block you

[stab] no you cannot. thanks for asking! :)

[sydknee] i hate it here

[stab] how could you possibly hate being a member of “mickey mouse whorehouse” syd :(

[sydknee] why do you even feel the need to ask me such a question 

[stab] :/

[deena] awww cmon syd!! embrace your involvement in this wonderful chat

[sydknee] fine. but o n l y because i am mega gay for you

[deena] <3 :)

[stab] did you seriously change your insta bio to “proud member of mickey mouse whorehouse”?

[sydknee] yes

[sydknee] gotta sell the product yknow?

[stab] what product????

[sydknee] the whores in our house 

[deena] awwwwww

[stab] yeah!

[stab] awwwwww

[sydknee] :)


	2. stanley barber is a stoner

[mickey mouse whorehouse]

[8:35PM] 

[sydkneey] stan is a fucking asshole 

[stab] what did i do????

[sydknee] really?

[sydknee] you texted me saying “hey, you home?” so i thought it was an impromptu sleepover but your stoner ass just needed spray 

[stab] i’m fucking sorry i asked you to help a friend in need 

[sydknee] when i came outside to give you the spray you hugged me and you couldn’t even walk straight

[stab] your point??

[sydknee] i doubt you even remember that

[stab] honestly i don’t even remember how i got home 

[stab] or where i left my car 

[stab] oops

[deena] s t a n i-

[deena] i cannot believe

[deena] that you would ever smoke without me

[stab] well believe it sister cos i did

[stab] i’m sorry 

[stab] i’m still very high 

[deena] honey, we can tell 

[stab] so...

[stab] y’all tryna get high and make cheesesticks?

[deena] always

[sydknee] even tho i do not think it is a good idea to get you even more baked, yes 

[stab] FUCK YEAH

[stab] i’d pick u guys up but i’m too high to drive n i do not know where my car is currently located 

[stab] so instead ill get the cheesesticks cookin while u guys are on ur way

[deena] you truly are an angel stanley barber

[stab] i know :)


	3. the burrigo incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [stab] also 
> 
> [stab] i went to taco bell n instead of saying burrito i asked for a burrigo
> 
> [stab] so i think it’s safe to say the taco bell workers probably knew i was high

[mickey mouse whorehouse]

[11:23PM]

[stab] guys help me

[stab] i accidentally tried to unlock my door by putting my key in upside down 

[stab] they know

[deena] who knows what??

[stab] everybody knows 

[stab] that i’m ~high~

[sydknee] ksjdksjdjdjd

[stab] also 

[stab] i went to taco bell n instead of saying burrito i asked for a burrigo

[stab] so i think it’s safe to say the taco bell workers probably knew i was high

[sydknee] oh they definitely fucking knew

[deena] ^^ they for sure knew

[stab] f u c k

[stab] but now i’m back home sippin on some capri suns so it’s all good 

[sydknee] without us???

[deena] without us???

[stab] without you??? yes.

[sydknee] that’s extremely rude stanley barber 

[sydknee] your liam privileges have been revoked 

[stab] you wouldnt fucking dare

[sydknee] watch me

[stab] ...fine

[stab] im packin a fat ass bowl n i got plenty of capri suns

[stab] bring dina n get ur gay asses over here 

[stab] or else

[deena] yay!! :) let’s go syd 

[sydknee] on our way stan:)))


End file.
